1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings and, more particularly, to a device housing utilizing a latching mechanism connecting a base and a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a desktop computer housing includes a base and a cover connected to the base. The cover defines hooks retained in grooves of the base. The cover and the base are further connected by fasteners. To detach the cover, an auxiliary tool such as a screw driver is usually used to loosen or remove the fasteners. When there is no screwdriver at hand, a user may not be able to detach the cover.